League of Game
by Moondance55
Summary: Welcome to the 27th Annual League of Game! Here, 24 champions chosen from the 12 Districts will come together and battle to become the Champion of League! This story will include a special, Twisted Fate's Journal, but will also include some other character's point of view, and also deaths as well.
1. Chapter 1- Reaping

**A/N: Okie guys :3 I sincerely apologize if the characters are out of personality, but I will hopefully try to make them like their league characters. YES there are ships in this, I'm sure you'll be able to see them :3. Only a few things are from the original Hunger Games, but not all of them.**

Chapter 1- The Reaping

{Obviously, like the Hunger Games, it's mostly fixed on one main character. And that character is one of my mains in League of Legends... Twisted Fate! But there will be death scenes.} Twisted Fate glanced out the rickety old building he lived in with... With no one. Just himself, just Twisted Fate. "The Reaping is today.. eh...?" he murmured to himself, not really wanting to think in his head.

Off in the distance, he heard chattering of voices, more than he would hear in the district of luxury, District 1. Twisted Fate stood up, knowing this was the time for the League of Games to start the reaping. He leaped down, running through the luxury buildings, and followed the crowd to the area.

Fate glanced up from where he was standing with the other boys of District 1. A strange woman with purple and pink hair stood up, and announced, "Welcome to the Reaping of the 27th Annual League of Games! I am Lola, and I shall be calling out the two lucky contestants! Ladies first!"

Lola reached a pale hand into a jar, and fiddled around with the papers inside. She grinned as she pulled a paper out, and unfurled it. "The candidate for the girl in District 1... Is Evelynn, the Widow Maker!" A slightly indigo colored girl shyly appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Lola.

Lola grinned. "Welcome, Evelynn," she purred like a cat, "Now, the male candidate is..." Her pale hand went inside a different jar, and sifted around. She took a piece of paper and announced, "Twisted Fate, the Card Master!" Twisted Fate grimaced on the inside.

"Good luck, Fatey," a boy sneered, shoving Fate forward. Twisted Fate glared to him and strolled up, till he was standing next to Lola.

"These are our two contestants, Twisted Fate and Evelynn!"


	2. Chapter 2-The Beginning of Fate'sJournal

Alright. Start of my journal, and I have no idea what to put in here. Evelynn's a nice person, mostly shy and all. I guess she really has no idea how to play this game. Wonder. I wonder. Anyway, I've met a few people today, and mostly observed the rest. Still have no idea which district they're all from, but who cares?

There's this really sunshiney girl named Leona. She came here with a person named Ezreal. Both seem pretty... Decent as in decent but dangerous. Another pairing, they're both quiet, more of the evil type. I have to stay away from them in the Game I would say. Katarina and Zed I think their names were. Both look like they're plotting who to kill right now. I've never talked to them... So yeah.

Then theres these really weird kids in this. I wonder why they're even here. Amumu and Annie. Amumu's a sad little kid, wrapped in what I think is mummy wrappings. He cries a lot, and it seems like Annie is his only friend. Poor guy. That Leona girl's trying to talk to the mummy kid.

Two really silent people. Um... Shen and Akali, I think their names are that. They don't really talk, mostly expressionless unless its talking to each other, and that Shen really hates Zed. Probably have a terrible past with each other. Eh, at least they don't bother me. Akali... she's a pretty interesting girl, always siding with Shen and fighting against Zed and all. I have a feeling things are going to be interesting in the League of Games.

Yasuo and Riven. The two are normal, just talked to Yasuo a few minutes ago. He seems cool, and Riven is pretty nice, I would say, but she would kill anyone with her sword skills. Apparently, from what I could tell, she really likes Yasuo, but the other dude doesn't like her back. There's this Master Yi guy with some girl named Diana. Those two seem pretty skilled in fighting. Lots of people who are good a fighting. Diana seems to hate Leona a lot, always glaring at her. Probably since they're kinda like the sun and the moon.

Then we have the maniac girl. Her name's Jinx, and from what I could hear a few rooms away, she really misses two people called Fishbones and Pow-Pow? I could hear her partner, a cool dude named Ekko, trying to calm her down. Honestly, I have no idea whats wrong with that kid.

Neutralities? Talon and Malzahar. Those two are cool. Malzahar has some sort of... Magical aura around him when I'm near him. Talon seems to get along with Katarina well, and he's skilled I would say. Caitlyn and Vi hang out a lot, mostly Vi just talking, Caitlyn blushing a lot. Those two seem close. Theres Miss Fortune. All the men and guys except for Amumu and those people who are actually mature and sane, fell for her. Except for me, of course.

Then theres the last person. Malcolm Graves. Has a grudge against me, because of our past. Honestly... I really regret it, although I never say it. Ah, they're calling me and Evelynn to tell us some tips. I'll write later!


	3. Chapter 3- The Bloodbath

Chapter 3: The Bloodbath

As the candidates slowly came up from the ground, they eyed each other warily. Zed glared to Shen. Shen nodded to Akali, Leona glancing to Diana, and Diana glaring to Leona. Evelynn glanced to Twisted Fate, and the two nodded slightly. They had already figured out a plan. Fate and her would run from the Cornucopia and then find the farthest source of water.

The announcer came from above. "Welcome to the 27th Annual Game of League of Games! These are the 24 candidates picked this year! Twisted Fate, the Card Master, Evelynn, The Widow Maker, Leona, the Radiant Dawn, Ezreal, The Prodigious Explorer, Katarina, The Sinister Blade, Zed, The Master of Shadows, Shen, The Eye of Twilight, Akali, The Fist of Shadow, Amumu, The Sad Mummy, Annie, The Dark Child, Master Yi, The Wuju Bladesman, Diana, Scorn of the Moon, Yasuo, The Unfogiven, Riven, The Exile, Graves, The Outlaw, Miss Fortune, The Bounty Hunter, Talon, The Blade's Shadow, Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover, Jinx, The Loose Cannon, Ekko, The Boy Who Shattered Time, Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Wukong, The Monkey King, Malzahar, The Prophet of the Void, and last but not least, Vi, The Piltover Inforcer. Welcome to League of Games!"

Twisted Fate looked around, seeing his enemies. He took a deep breath. "The Game will begin in... 20..."

"19..." Fate saw Shen clench his fists.

"18... 17... 16..." Akali readied herself, while Caitlyn set her eyes on a bow and arrow in the Cornucopia.

"15... 14..." Talon nervously clenched and unclenched his fists.

"13... 12..."

"11... 10..." Yasuo looked behind him, as if planning his escape route. Master Yi glanced to Yasuo before looking around.

"9..." Riven looked to Yasuo, seeing him plan out his escape. She thought of grabbing something in the Cornucopia and then running after him to help him.

"8... 7... 6..." Zed narrowed his red eyes. Vi punched the air in front of her slightly.

"5..." Malzahar looked around and muttered something under his breath.

"4..." Wukong and Ahri nodded to each other.

"3..." Graves sent a hateful look to Twisted Fate. Miss Fortune turned around, so her back faced the Cornucopia, but she turned back around.

"2..." Evelyn shifted slightly. Now everyone was ready to run.

"1..." Twisted Fate looked to Evelynn, his heart racing in nervousness and anxiety.

"GO!" the announcer practically yelled. The tributes ran to where they wished to go.

Yasuo fled, nimble as his large ponytail of hair disappeared into the forest. Master Yi followed a little ways farther than him. Talon shot off into the woods, and so did Caitlyn, forgetting the bow and arrows. Vi lingered slightly but ran into the forest, her legs pumping fast. Twisted Fate ran with Evelynn, both of them streaking into the forest. They had caught a glimpse of Annie and Amumu, both running fast through the forest.

Back at the Cornucopia, Miss Fortune ran to Wukong and Ahri, a spear in hand. Ahri screamed, but Wukong grabbed his friend's arm and the two sped into the forest, Miss Fortune following. Graves picked up a backpack and a knife, and headed off, running fast and bulkily. Zed snatched up a few weapons, throwing knives, a regular knife, and a mace. Suddenly, Akali appeared next to him and wrenched the knife from him and joined Shen, who had a backpack full of supplies and a bow and arrow.

Riven grabbed a sword and a backpack, and headed off in the direction Yasuo ran off in, hoping that he hadnt died yet. Leona ran with nothing, into the forest. Diana grabbed a knife from the Cornucopia and ran after Leona, her silver eyes gleaming, now able to get revenge on her sister.

Ekko and Jinx ran off with supplies, and a few weapons. Katarina, the Sinister Blade, stopped them in their tracks, a knife in her grasp, but Ezreal came out of practically nowhere, a longer knife in his hand. He managed to catch Katarina off guard, and thrust the knife into her side, and pulled it out harshly. The assassin screamed in pain and surprise, while Ekko and Jinx sprinted for their lives. But Katarina held onto her life and knife as long as she could, and she slashed Ezreal on his thigh, making a deep cut, drawing scarlet bloood.

Ezreal cried out, but half ran, half limped, leaving Katarina to slowly die. Katarina did die, and the first cannon shot was heard. "Katarina has been slain." the announcer's voice came, along with a picture of Katarina's face on the sky of the whole arena.


	4. Chapter 4- I'll Miss You

Chapter 4: I'll Miss You

Hours later, when the sun began to sink lower towards the horizon, Amumu and Annie set off to hunt for tributes, or for food. Annie's stomach was grumbling and she whimpered slightly. "Friend, its okay," Amumu laid a cloth hand on his friend's shoulder.

Annie started to cry. "I just want Tibbers!" she wailed. Soon, Amumu began to feel teary. "WAHHH!" Amumu wailed. Annie looked up and gasped when she saw her friend be tackled over by... Ekko it seemed.

"Amumu!" she cried, and rushed to her friend's aid, but skinny arms slammed the little girl down. "Amumu! Amumu!" Annie wailed, her vision blurry with tears and as her face was smashed into the ground by Jinx.

Amumu began to cry, a stream of tears literally flowing from his eyes. "Woah!" Ekko was alarmed as he was knocked off balance, the knife he was using knocked from his hands and swept away in the current.

"You... Can't... Hurt... My... Friend..." Racking sobs broke Amumu's voice. Tears kept on flowing out, and he grabbed the knife that was swept near him. His eyes glared to Jinx. "DIE!" Annie never heard Amumu scream like that. The knife was thrust straight for Jinx, at her exposed side.

"Jinx!" Ekko cried and grabbed Amumu's arm before the tip of the knife could even leave a scratch on Jinx. But Amumu was surprisingly strong, and Ekko had underestimated the mummy. Amumu instead, directed the knife straight into Ekko's chest, forcefully.

Ekko let out a gurgling sound, blood streaming from his mouth. He collapsed on the wet floor, heaving for breath. "EKKO!" Jinx yelled. Annie and Amumu suddenly never crossed her mind. All she was thinking of was her dead friend, her dead partner, the boy she really had a crush on.

Ekko's eyes began to close. "If... I could... Turn time...Again..." he whispered, "We'd win... the... Game..." And with that, Ekko let out one last breath, and fell still, the tip of the knife jutting out of his skinny back.

Jinx wailed at the top of her lungs, and then turned to look at Amumu, who was helping Annie get up. "D-DIE!" she screamed, pulling out her own knife, and lunging to Amumu. Annie was too late to stop Jinx, and Amumu reacted late, since he had been crying of happiness that his friend was okay.

The knife slashed the cloth of Amumu's mummy wrappings cleanly, and blood spurted out afterwards. Amumu made a choking sound, before the small child fell to the ground, gasping. Annie rushed to Amumu's side. "Amumu!" she cried, looking into the teary eyes of her best friend.

"T-Tibbers..." Amumu whispered, and shakily withdrew a bear made of cloth, and laid it down beside Annie. That was all the dying mummy said, and then fell still.

"Amumu... Thank you," Annie wailed quietly, clutching the replica of Tibbers, "I'm naming this bear Teary, after you." Amumu didn't respond, only his glassy yellow eyes gazing up towards the sky.

Just then, a helicopter of some sort, came flying down. The belly opened up, and Amumu and Ekko's bodies began to float upwards. "Amumu! I'll miss you!" Annie cried at the top of her lungs, her eyes puffy from crying.

Annie clutched Teary in her arms. "I-I'll miss you," she and Jinx whispered at the same time as their friends were carried out of sight and the helicopter flew away. They both whispered again, "I'll miss you..."


	5. Chapter 5- Fate's Journal (Pt 2)

It's currently night time right now. Evelynn's asleep in our shelter, and we've managed to strike up a fire. I've already fended off Talon and Diana, giving them a few bruises and cuts from the stones I've collected. They've proved useful. The day passed very slowly. It was mostly me and Evelynn running from the others. Man, that Zed guy was scary. He had nearly stabbed me, and gave me a cut on my arm. Evelynn sprained her wrist, from Vi tackling her. I fended Vi off, luckily.

They've announced that Ekko and Amumu have died. Not sure how, but when I went to collect some water or find some left behind things, I could hear Annie sobbing at the creek. Around an hour or so earlier, Evelynn told me that she heard Jinx crying as well. Obviously, Jinx and Annie have lost their dear friends and partners.

There was a fight between Wukong, Ahri, Shen, and Akali. I don't know what happened, but none of the four have died yet. Shoot. Ezreal just died. Not sure how, but its pretty quiet in the forest right now, besides my fire, the crickets, and some other animals that I have never seen.

Evelynn just woke up. She's just cooking food, random berries and such that we scavenged and found in the territory. She's sighing all the time, and I have no idea why. Tried talking with her, but she just nods, not meeting my eye. Guess she'll just keep watch for now. G'night.


	6. Chapter 6- Carnivorous Plants

Miss Fortune had lost sight of her target, Caitlyn. She grumbled in frustration, and that was when Talon came flying towards her. "WOAH!" she yelled in surprise.

"Help me!" was all Talon hissed, before running. Miss Fortune, puzzled, followed though and caught up to him.

"What is it?" Miss Fortune hissed to Talon.

"I-Its Akali and Shen!" Talon whispered, "I've lead them to Ahri and Wukong, but those two ran off, and they're still targeting me!" He leaped over a log.

"I don't hear them," Miss Fortune said, looking around. She nearly crashed into a tree, before Talon pulled her away by her arm. "Thanks," she spoke to Talon, out of breath.

"They're BLEEPING ninjas!" Talon groaned, "Course you can't hear them!" Miss Fortune rolled her eyes. Just then, two shapes came down from owners in front of them, both wielding a weapon.

"Akali... Shen," Miss Fortune narrowed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Yasuo, Riven, and Master Yi...

Yasuo sat in his shelter, after looking around. He was still slightly shaken when already, 4 tributes have died. Who will die next, he wondered. "Wonder who..." he murmured out loud.

"Who?" Riven's voice came from a bush. Yasuo whipped around, knife in hand, and still didn't put down the knife when Riven raised her hands in defeat. "I'm not going to hurt you, Yasuo," she said calmly, "I'm here to just warn you. Wukong and Ahri are plotting to kill someone. I've heard and seen them."

"What?" Yasuo stood up, and stepped outside. He looked around, sheathing his knife. His large ponytail bushed up, and he unsheathed his knife when he heard footsteps.

Just then, Master Yi leaped out of the bushes. He stopped right where he was when he felt the cold blade of Yasuo's knife press against his throat. "Eh... hehe..." the Wuju Bladesman chuckled sheepishly.

Yasuo sighed and pulled back the knife, but still pointed it at Master Yi. "Tell me the wereabouts of Wukong and Ahri," he commanded, "Tell me at once!"

Master Yi immediately knew he couldn't, since he had just struck up an alliance with Wukong and Ahri, and knew they were going to the creek to ambush Annie, since they had seen the little girl crying beside the shore. But something strange tugged at the Bladesman's heart, and he couldn't stop himself. "They're planning to attack Annie, the Dark Child at exactly noon, where she goes to cry at the stream," Yi blurted out, "Their camp is where the large pine is, hidden in a hollow covered by thorns."

Yasuo narrowed his eyes, wondering why this Master Yi was giving them the location. "I trust you," he said, and afterwards wondered why he even said that. Yi chuckled a little and nodded. "Go," Yasuo commanded, though some feeling told him to just call Yi back, as the other tribute sprinted away.

"What was that all about?" Yasuo nearly forgotten about Riven, and felt guilt towards his fellow partner.

"Just wanted to know," Yasuo shrugged, "I thank you, Riven, for my life, or this Dark Child's life would be gone." He swore he saw Riven blush a little.

"Sure," was all the female said, before sneaking off.

Back to Miss Fortune, Talon, Shen, and Akali...

Miss Fortune drew her knife, and Talon raised his knife. Shen and Akali stayed quiet, their eyes inking deep into the two's souls. "We come for Talon," Shen spoke calmly, never taking his eyes off of Talon, "Leave, Miss Fortune."

Miss Fortune, figured she and Talon would be able to strike up an alliance, so she didn't budge. Finally, she sheathed her knife, and then.. Making Shen and Akali think she was going to run away, she grabbed Talon's arm, and began to take off. She knew that Shen and Akali couldn't sneak up on them or jump on them in a clearing. She already knew two, a forest clearing, and the Cornucopia. She ran to the forest clearing, Talon right next to her.

She spotted a large thicket of plants, big leafed ones. "Hide there!" she hissed to Talon, and they both dove into the plants, letting the large leaves cover them. Fortune saw Shen and Akali both stop, and look around. They seemed to disappeared, and then Miss Fortune never saw them again.

When she was about to turn to say something to Talon, she heard a choking sound come from him. She turned her head and gasped, seeing that a plant similar to a venus flytrap, but larger than one, had trapped Talon's side in its... Jaw? A sizzling sound followed, and Talon fell to the ground, unmoving, his side beginning to dissolve, letting blood spurt out.

Miss Fortune's eyes widened, a hand covering her mouth. Suddenly, she felt strong jaws sink into her shoulder and her arm was covered by another plant. Searing pains shot through her arm, and she screamed loudly, fearful and terrified. When she fell to the ground, her whole arm was gone. She felt jaws clasp her whole left leg, and then her side.

A bloodcurling scream split the air.


	7. Chapter 7- Fate's Journal (Pt3)

It's sunset now, and the announcer just announced Miss Fortune's death. It seems like she just died, her face came up on the dome. Talon had died, no idea how though. Evelynn's off to see where Miss Fortune's camp is, maybe raid it for some loot. I'm just defending our supplies.

Sorry, Ahri and Wukong just raided the camp. They seem blood thirsty, gave me a good ol' cut on my cheek and a few scrapes on my side. I've fended Ahri off, and Wukong just ran after her. Its night now, and I wonder what has taken Evelynn so long. It only been a few days, here in this arena. They've said something about adding events in the arena, and I have no idea what event is going to happen next.

Evelynn just came back with a large cut on her arm. She's not speaking to me. I wonder why. Probably met some other tributes along the way and fled back here.

She just told me that she had intercepted a terrible battle between Ahri, Wukong, Yasuo, Master Yi, and Annie, and all of them got hurt at least once. No wonder Wu and Ahri looked like they wanted blood. Revenge or something. Poor Dark Child.

So far, I've seen Leona and Diana arguing beside the creek, something about betrayal and such. I didn't stay long, since Diana had noticed me, and turned red like cherry and started to attack me. Got a big bruise on my cheek for that. Haven't seen much of the other tributes, but from what Evelynn told me, Zed was raiding Caitlyn's camp as she was running from Miss Fortune, and Jinx was beginning to get even crazier than she was already, probably because of Ekko's death.

Something tells me that Jinx is going to be involved in some sort of... Mass murder thing. I'm not going to jinx it. (THAT PUN) Anyway, me and Eve are slightly hungry, since we haven't eaten yet today. No food, anyway. Well, me and Eve are just gonna sleep, and such. G' night.


	8. Chapter 8- It was A Mistake

Malzahar was running through the forest, trying to escape Wukong and Ahri. Those two were out for blood, and were very persistent. He was panting hard, his stomach aching with pain, after running fast. Cramps clutched below his ribcage. He saw Leona ahead of him. "H-Help me," he gasped, panting hard. Leona looked up and saw Wukong and Ahri behind Malzahar, and running fast.

Leona stood up and was about to intercept, when Diana came out of nowhere and tackled Leona, knocking the female on the ground. "This is not your battle," Diana hissed, "Malzahar must deal with this on his own."

"Diana, we can put up an alliance," Leona growled, "Plus, my duty is to protect." Diana sighed and leaped off of Leona and ran after Wukong and Ahri, her knife unsheathed. Leona got off the ground, and ran after Diana, using her sword, running after them.

Malzahar turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Diana and Leona behind Wukong and Ahri. 'I'm dead,' he thought, his legs beginning to shake, making him nearly trip, 'I-I'm sorry..' He turned around, and flicked out his knife. He was never good with combat, but he thrust his knife towards Ahri, stabbing her in the arm. The nine-tailed fox screamed in pain, and Wukong swatted Malzahar away, but soon was tackled by Leona, her sword pressed against Wukong's neck.

"Kill him already!" Diana ordered Leona, pinning Ahri down and pulling the knife harshly out of her arm.

"I protect, not kill!" Leona growled back, moving her blade from Wukong's throat and he bucked upwards, trying to throw her off.

"You are hopeless," Diana was suddenly next to Leona, and ripped the sword from Leona's hands. Malzahar pinned down Ahri as she tried to get up. He stabbed her in the back with his knife. She let out a blood-curling cry, and coughed up scarlet blood.

"Wait, Di-" Leona gasped, trying to stop the Scorn of the Moon, but it was already too late. Diana's sword pierced Wukong's neck, and to not make this fanfiction too gorey and graphic, slashed the Monkey King's neck.

"DIANA!" Leona practically screamed, "Why?!"

Diana flicked the sword, scattering Wu's blood away. "Tch," she grunted. Then she turned to Leona. "You must understand the truth about death," she spoke calmly, "Death is something that can come quickly, and there is only one chance. If you do not kill, you will be killed. That is truly what the League of Games is."

Suddenly, Malzahar leaped towards Diana. "Diana!" Leona cried again, and slammed Malzahar down. Then she realized what she did and was about to get up, apologize, when Diana glared to Leona.

"Do not hold back," Diana growled to Leona. Leona gritted her teeth, but then Malzahar thrusted his head backwards, knocking Leona on her chin. Diana was about to help, but Leona stabbed her sword blindly, and a sickening squelch made racking sobs come from Leona.

Malzahar had been stabbed close to his heart, and it was fatal to the already weakened man. "I-It was an accident," Leona choked out, tears streaming from her eyes, "I-I'm so sorry..." Malzahar looked to Leona weakly, but his head fell limply back on the blood stained grass.

"Quickly, get your sword out of him," Diana grunted, looking up as the helicoptor came to pick up the dead bodies. Leona closed her eyes, sighing slightly. She tugged the sword out of Malzahar's dead body, and stood back. The three bodies began to float up, and three cannon shots were heard in the distance. Wukong, Ahri, and Malzahar have died.

Meanwhile with Graves...

The Outlaw was running through the forest, his breathing rough and ragged. He had been practically running the whole time. 'This is really not good,' he thought, furrowing his thick eyebrows. A knife stabbed into a tree right next to him from being thrown. Shen and Akali were chasing after him, hungry for blood. Right then, he heard a cannon shot, Ahri's death, though he did not know who died at that time, since he was too busy running himself.

Akali suddenly leaped down from a branch and landed in front of Graves. He swore under his breath, and hefted his only weapon, a thick stick of wood. Already had some blood splatters on it, from hitting Zed with it.

Graves was already getting sick of ninjas. He had taken care of Zed, knocked the man unconscious while running with a few wounds from knives, and now he was being chased down by Akali and Shen. What good luck Graves had.

Akali leaped towards Graves at the same time Shen darted around him. The two had excellent teamwork, and amazing agility skills. Graves swung the branch, but Akali nimbly dodged. The Outlaw wasn't fit for melee.

Just when Shen thrust his knife towards Graves' unprotected side, a flash of blue skin shot from the bushes and tackled Shen. Akali, surprised, flung back to be brought down by a clad man with a black gold trimmed cloak and a similar hat, with a card stuck on it.

Graves growled, when he saw the familiar azure blue eyes of Twisted Fate, and his companion, Evelynn. He didn't say anything, just went to help Evelynn, whom was struggling with Shen, who was much more muscular and stronger than her. Graves swung his branch, and Shen amazingly blocked it with his knife, but it broke the knife instead.

Shen quickly pulled out another knife, and thrusted it at Evelynn. She squeaked and tried to dodge, but it sank deep into her arm. As Shen lunged for Evelynn, Graves grabbed the ninja with his arms and brought him down. "Evelynn!" the Outlaw heard the voice of his archenemy, Twisted Fate, as the card shark yelled out to his comrade.

"I-I'm fine!" Evelynn yelled back, clutching her arm, and tugged out the knife. She ran to help Twisted Fate, and stabbed Akali right in the back as Fate held the female ninja down.

"AKALI!" Shen cried, reaching a hand out to his comrade. He wasn't so emotionless now. Graves grunted and pulled Shen up by the back of his shirt and raised him like a shield.

"Throw the knife!" Graves yelled, struggling to keep the wriggling Shen in his grip. Evelynn gulped, and passed it quickly to Twisted Fate. Fate nodded, and narrowed his blue eyes. They turned a fiery red for a second, almost seeming like an illusion, before he threw the knife.

What happened next was unexpected. Akali leaped up from where she was and slammed Fate down before collapsing on top of the card shark. Graves felt like time was slowing... And the knife coming towards Shen was slowly approaching. Suddenly, Graves could no longer feel the back of Shen's shirt in his grip. The knife had disappeared too. Somehow, Shen had flicked his way out of Grave's grip and had grabbed the knife instead.

Shen lunged to Twisted Fate, who was still struggling to get up with Akali motionless on top of him. But Evelynn... That stupid girl, leaped to Fate's aid, and managed to grab Shen's arm. But when Fate leaped forward, his hand jerked Shen's arm away from him, but he heard a cry of pain.

"Evelynn!" Fate gasped, as he saw what he had done, just by moving Shen's arm. Evelynn's stomach had been slashed horizontally. Blood was gushing out (Sorry for gore), as her eyes widened with pain and fear of death.

Graves then came forward with his large stick, and smashed at Shen's head with it. Shen immediately became unconscious after a few smashes, and Fate finished him off with the knife.

Twisted Fate scrambled to Evelynn once Shen's cannon shot was heard in the distance. "Evelynn!" Fate yelled, "You hear me? I'm sorry! It-it was an accident! Evelynn! Respond! Please!"

"Nothin' we can do, Fate," Graves grunted, "She's headin' towards death. Ye can't stop this from happenin'" Fate looked to his old comrade for a few moments, before he watched as Evelynn smiled one last time towards her comrade and Graves, and let out a sigh.

The Widow Maker fell still, and the cannon shot was heard once more. In the distance.

"I-It... It was a mistake..."


	9. Chapter 9- Old Memories (FJ Pt4)

Hey. Its Fate here. Me and Graves decided to team up like old times. He's not too happy about it, but he knows that he can't survive without another person, since his comrade, Miss Sarah Fortune, died by... Who knows what.

Graves' not speaking much, mostly just staring into the fire. So am I, but he's resting right now. Its dark. We spent the rest of the day running from Leona and Diana, and finding supplies, abandoned and such.

It's all quiet now. Like the first night. Everything's... going by so fast. Truly, I have a feeling that I may win. It is just a small feeling, a feeling of hope from my despairing days back in District 1, having to gamble my way to prosperity. Same with Graves, is what I know.

Started off, when me and Graves were just lucky gamblers, knowing the oldest trick to the most secret trick in the book. We... Started off by ourselves, just gambling and gambling, getting richer and , we met by chance at the same bar, and realized we had found our equal.

I was the one who suggested we team up. Graves had agreed back then, both of us young and naive. I still remember the times when we ran from the angry barkeepers, sleeping on the streets, but still, it was fun.

Up until... I sent Graves to jail. We both were wanted for many crimes, and all of this for me, was to become a mage, or simply just use magic. A Piltover sheriff came to me, and struck up a bargain. I would give Graves to Piltover and send him to jail for his crimes, and in return, I would be given magic.

At that time, I was idiotic. I just wanted magic. It was the longing of magic that had brought me to Graves, so I just gave him to Piltover, and he was sent to jail. They left me with the power of magic, and was always lucky. From what I've heard, Graves had been in jail for around six years, all because of me.

I've felt so guilty. So, so guilty that I sold my partner to the Piltover people. I had just wanted magic, and... Now I have it, but it feels hollow. My trusty cards and magic have been taken from me, just because of this stupid game. A stupid game where friends are killed, and us champions have to slay each other.

Back to reality I guess. Graves just woke up, and he looks like he's extremely mad. Wanting revenge I bet.

Sorry, Yasuo, Master Yi, and Riven just invaded us. We've ran off, and its close to dawn. I haven't slept yet, so Graves is going to keep watch. Man, those Ionian warriors are fierce. They put up with a good fight.

Anyway, its around the 5th or 6th day. Already most of the tributes are dead. Most are teamed up to destroy the stragglers. I just hope, I can survive till the end.


	10. Chapter 10- Buzz,Buzz, BOOM!

The Piltover Sheriff looked around her camp with her fellow friend, Vi. "Whats wrong, Cait?" Vi looked deep into Caitlyn's eyes.

"Nothing," Caitlyn murmured, "But I hear footsteps." She stood up and looked past a few trees and into the forest. Her eyes were narrowed. Vi nudged Caitlyn suddenly. The sheriff of Piltover looked to her friend. "Yeah?"

"A shadow's over there," Vi said, pointing to a figure hunched down over something. Caitlyn squinted towards that direction and stepped a little closer towards the figure.

"Its Jinx," Caitlyn recognized the skinny figure and the long blue braids, "If we hurry, we'll be able to kill her." Vi nodded, grinning.

"Punch first, ask questions later," Vi quoted from herself, punching her fists. She didn't have her gigantic hands, but she was good with hand to hand combat anyway.

Caitlyn chuckled and rolled her eyes. She drew a slightly long knife, more like a machete, and began to approach Jinx from behind. Carefully... Cait stopped immediately, when she heard bushes rustle. She looked to Vi, but the Piltover Enforcer was paying no attention.

Out of nowhere, Vi leaped to Jinx, her left fist raised to punch the girl. Caitlyn rushed forward at the same time, but slowed as quickly as she could, when she noticed the familiar device in Jinx's thin hands.

"VI RUN!" Caitlyn screamed, and grabbed her partner's arm. Right when Vi realized what was happening, it was too late. Suddenly, an explosion seared sharply into Caitlyn's whole left leg. She felt death coming straight for her, pain filling her senses. Everything went black, and she could hear three cannon shots in the distance.

Meanwhile, with Yasuo, Master Yi, and Riven...

Master Yi was peacefully meditating, his eyes closed in concentration. The Games were the times Yi went without his goggles and his mask. Yasuo sat under the shadow of their shelter, his eyes narrowed. Riven leaned against a tree trunk, and yawned in boredom.

"Can't we just go hunt for champions?" the Exile complained.

"That will not be wise, Exile," spoke Yi, opening one eye to look to Riven, "Teams there may be." Riven snorted and turned away from the Bladesman. Yi sighed and closed his eye.

"Why don't you look, Riven?" Yasuo said, standing up, "I'll come with you."

"Then I shall keep a watch on our supplies," Master Yi opened his (brown? blue? green?) eyes. It had a slight twinkle in the depths.

Riven was nearly jumping with glee that she would be able to go walk with Yasuo, alone, and could barely contain it. Yasuo just nodded and shrugged slightly. "Lets go," he didn't sound so enthusiastic, which made Riven slightly disappointed. (Huehue)

Riven nodded and followed the Unforgiven through the forest. It was quite peaceful, despite the horrendous situation the two were in. She could obviously see that Yasuo was deep in thought, since his brown (I think his eyes are brown :\\) eyes were distant and unfocused.

"Hey, Yasuo-" Riven began, but Yasuo raised a hand for silence.

"There is motion nearby," he said in a low voice, "I shall check it out. Stay here." And Yasuo disappeared into a bush, headed somewhere.

Riven sighed. She couldn't even start up a conversation in this situation (Yes i meant for it to rhyme). She looked around, until finally, she saw a glimpse of pink hair. 'Huh,' she thought curiously, and slowly approached, 'Could be Vi...'

She looked through a small space between a few leaves, and truly, it was Vi, and her partner, Caitlyn. They seemed to be focused on something Riven could not see. Perhaps she will get an easy kill for the first time.

Riven slid closer, until she saw the familiar blue braids of Jinx. "Sh**!" the Exile cursed as she rustled the leaves of the bush she was in. Vi was several feet away, and Riven forgot her weapons back with Master Yi.

Suddenly, Vi lunged forward to Jinx, and so did Caitlyn. Riven watched, ready to launch herself into the throng, when Caitlyn suddenly yelled, "Run!" Puzzled, Riven realized too late, similar to Vi.

An explosion rocketed Riven straight into the air, where she slammed against something hard in a tree, probably a branch. But when she heard the familiar buzzing of bees, she knew she was in trouble. Her stomach already was blown and burned, and she couldn't run.

She tried to call out to Yasuo, hearing his footsteps coming closer, a slight difference in the pattern, probably to investigate the explosion, but her eyes closed in pain, and everything went black.

Several minutes ago...

Yasuo took one last glance to Riven, and noticed that she had run off. 'Stupid girl,' he thought, but knew she wouldn't go off too far. He sighed, and stepped on something hard. When he bent down to see what it was, he realized he had stepped on a trap, and it had clamped its jaws around a poor rabbit.

'Free food,' he thought, and pried the rabbit free. He set it down, and headed farther along. Suddenly, pain seared in his right leg. He nearly screamed in pain and surprise. He had been caught in one of those traps. His leg stung with pain, and he managed to free his leg. His calf was torn and bloody, but he continued.

Soon, he found the source from where the traps were. A pile of them lay unused on one side of a clearing. And in the small clearing, was where it seemed Caitlyn and Vi were sheltering. There was a few pieces of what looked like overburnt meat, laid out on a flat stone. A fire had been extinguished, only leaving a pile of blackened sticks.

'Caitlyn and Vi must be somewhere,' Yasuo thought, and stiffened when he heard a yell. It sounded feminine. He reached for Caitlyn and Vi's medical equipment and was halfway through wrapping his wound with gauze when a large explosion, extremely close by, nearly blew Yasuo a few feet away.

"Wha-" Yasuo began, before realizing Riven had run off to check something. Had she run into that explosion? Did she survive? Yasuo never liked Riven anyway (HAH), but she was a comrade, so he stood up, ignoring the pain in his right leg, and ran towards the direction of the explosion.

"Ri-" the Unforgiven began, crashing into the clearing where the explosion had came from. His eyes widened when he saw the destruction that lay ahead of him. 3 cannon shots were heard in the distance. The ground was blackened and burned, covered with three bodies. From what Yasuo could recognize from the corpses, it was Caitlyn, Vi, and Jinx. Jinx was barely unrecognizable, her whole front side burned from the explosion. Her eyes were pure white, and her braids of blue hair lay on the ground.

The scent of burning flesh came to Yasuo's nostrils, and he gagged. Covering his nose with his hand, he approached the nearest body to him, Caitlyn. Her whole left leg had been blown off, revealing some things that Yasuo could not get away from his mind. (And writer-sama doe not want to do gore)

He slowly stepped around Caitlyn, and crouched down beside Vi. The poor girl had her whole side blown off, and the reek of blood and soot was a little too overpowering. Yasuo stood up, nearly gagging as he took in a slightly longer breath, and was about to leave the clearing, when he heard the buzzing of bees.

"Oh no," Yasuo muttered, and added a few creative curse words from Ionia. He ran, headed to Caitlyn and Vi's camp, hearing the swarm of angry bees. He grabbed the dead rabbit, and headed straight for the small waterfall.

His injured leg made it hard for him to run, but he did anyway. He saw the bright light of the sun reflecting off the sparkling water, but he didnt take any time to process the beauty of the waterfall, since he could hear the buzzing of the bees. Not even caring about his clothes or anything, Yasuo leaped into the water and dove into the depths.

The cold was extremely shocking, and Yasuo kicked towards the surface. He saw that the bees had gone and sighed with relief. He swam to the shore, and heaved himself on the pebbly shore.

Yasuo coughed out the little water in his lungs, and stood up, wincing as his injured leg stung with pain once more. He sighed and looked around. All clear, needless to say. With that, he staggered in the direction towards thier camp, and during the trek back, he finally realized he had left Riven.

Back at the camp, meditating...

Yi opened one eye when he heard the bushes rustle loudly. 'Certainly not Zed,' he figured, a heartbeat before Yasuo staggered into the camp. Immediately, Master Yi stood up, his eyes alarmed.

"Got into a fight?" Yi said, helping Yasuo sit down, "Where is Riven?"

"Explosion," Yasuo said, not even going to add many words, "Rabbit traps. Three deaths. Bees. Water." As if that explained everything, which it surprisingly did.

'Explosion meaning caused the three deaths,' the wise Yi thought, 'Rabbit traps explain the rabbit in his hand, and... His leg probably from rabbit trap. Wound looks from claws or fangs. Bee swarm from explosion probably came to Yasuo, he ran to water, which is why he is wet. Hm. Good way of putting things.'

"So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to do anything about the bleeding mess of my leg?" Yasuo's impatient voice cut through Master Yi's thinking.

"Ah, yes," Yi nodded and rummaged around the various medical supplies they had. "Who died?" He asked as he began to patch up Yasuo's leg wound.

"From what I saw, Jinx, Caitlyn, and Vi," Yasuo grimaced as his leg stung even worse.

"Ah, I see," Yi mused, "Have you scavenged anything?" The Wuju Bladesman paused and looked up at Yasuo.

"Just the rabbit," Yasuo replied, sighing, "At least we have some food."

"Ah, at least you made it alive," Yi shrugged, "Things could have been worse. Also, where is Riven?" For the millionth time, Yasuo looked guilty. Too many things have made him guilty, killing his brother Yone, and things that Yasuo did not want to recall.

"I had told her to stay at a place when I was checking a place out," the Unforgiven replied, his voice brisk, "She slipped away and I didn't know where she went. Perhaps she betrayed us and went with another group. Who knows?"

Master Yi raised an eyebrow. "I would have figured that you would sound more worried than that," he commented, "She is from your District."

Yasuo sighed. "Not particularly," he said, "Honestly, I don't care about anyone except myself and-" he abruptly paused his sentence.

"And...?" Yi motioned for his comrade to continue.

"And myself," Yasuo scoffed and limped to the shadows of his shelter and plopped down, closing his eyes, sighing once more.

Master Yi blinked a few times. Yasuo had already said himself. Who could this other person be? He shrugged off the question. 'Perhaps meditating shall help,' he thought, and closed his eyes in concentration, unaware of the watchful eyes coming from Yasuo.


	11. Chapter 105- Dance of the Lunari

**(This is just a short scene without any deaths or anything. It only makes ships even better :3)**

Diana watched as the sun set, standing upon the highest mountain in the whole arena, facing the east. The waterfall roared to her left, seeming to calm down, as Diana took in a deep breath.

It was the full moon, and to the Lunari, it was a special occasion. Her silver eyes glinted in the dim light, as the round moon slowly rose. Diana slowly shifted a nimble foot forward, and moving her body towards the moonrise. Her arms swept in a slow circle around her, as her eyes closed.

Leona carefully watched from a tree, a soft sigh escaping her lips. 'So this is the Dance of the Full Moon,' she thought, her golden eyes widening with admiration.

Slowly, Diana returned to her original standing position, and opened her silver eyes. "Leona," she said, turning her head, "Is there anything I may help with you?"

Leona turned red with embarrassment from being caught and dropped down from the tree. She walked over to Diana. "No, not particularly," the Solari replied, hoping she didn't sound too obviously guilty, "I was just keeping a look out. You know, Zed or someone might ambush us."

"Speaking of Zed," Diana turned to fully face Leona, "We must keep an eye out for him. He is a danger."

"He is a ninja, after all," Leona laughed slightly, "Speaking of ninjas, did Shen and Akali die already?"

"Yes, they have," Diana replied briskly, "Killed by apparently Graves and that Twisted Fate person." Leona raised an eyebrow.

"Those two seem like an unlikely pair," Leona commented, "I've heard that they were enemies."

"Uh... I don't particularly know," Diana said slowly, "What I really do not get, is that small little mummy, Amumu, killing Ekko?" She laughed out loud, "No way."

"I know!" Leona laughed, "And what about Annie? Seems like she can't even fend off a fly!"

The two girls chuckled together, thinking of impossible situations. "Hey, hey," Diana grinned, "Imagine little tiny Teemo (Satan) being bashed up by a huge creature like Malphite. The poor Yordle will be squashed right there!"

"Imagine a Teemo pancake," Leona laughed, "And then Malphite saying, 'Who was fighting me again?'" She and Diana laughed hard, their outburst of laughter bursting through the night.


	12. Chapter 11: See You on The Other Side

Twisted Fate and Graves were just aimlessly sitting in their camp, when the air suddenly turned extremely warm. "What?" Fate stood up, raising his head to the sky. Somehow, the warm, sunny day had turned into a cloudy, misty day.

"Can the creators really do a sudden weather change like that?" Fate grumbled.

"Beats me," Graves replied, shrugging.

"I heard the Feast is today," Fate reminded him, "You want to go?" Graves groaned, complaining something about stiff muscles.

"Fine fine," Graves muttered, "As long as they have Destiny there." The Outlaw missed his trusty gun, and it had taken a few summoners extra to pry it away from Graves.

"What if we turn out lucky?" Fate winked. He was known for his luck. Graves rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Hurry up," Graves growled. Fate smirked and lead the way, sweeping his cloak behind him.

"Bring weapons," Fate noted, and picked up his trusty knife. Muttering again, Graves followed his comrade's example, and tromped after Fate. "Keep your stomping to a minimum," Twisted Fate growled, "No wonder I could hear you even though I plugged my ears, Malcolm."

"Shut up," Graves mumbled, but Fate could see that his ears were red. Twisted Fate chuckled to himself and continued on in silence.

* * *

"You still think Riven's alive?" Master Yi asked Yasuo, after a few hours of meditating.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Yasuo replied calmly, as if Riven's life was not valuable at all. Life passed too quickly, especially- No, he wasn't going to go there. Go to his... Past. No way.

"She is from your District," Yi pointed out, "You made her your comrade. At least show some appreciation. To her warning you of Wukong and Ahri, that is."

Yasuo only shrugged. "But you came to tell me that Wu and Ahri were targeting someone else," he said.

"Ah, yes," Master Yi nodded, trying to stop an evil grin on his face, "I have been wondering, are you going to thank me for it?"

Yasuo raised an eyebrow to Yi. The two had a silent staring competition before Yasuo gave up and sighed deeply. "Alright," he muttered, "Thank you, Yi."

The Wuju Bladesman chuckled. "Ah, tis nothing but some words," he said.

"Then-" Yasuo began.

"Just wanted to hear a simple thank you from you, Yasuo," Yi cut in, "I have never heard that from you yet."

"Nor have I heard one from you," the Unforgiven shot back.

For a moment, Master Yi was quiet. "Alas, I hope the emotion in the air will tell you thank you," he replied cooly.

"I could have used emotion, as you say."

"Ah, alright. Thank you, Yasuo," Master Yi said. Yasuo was slightly surprised by the sudden "Thank you."

"I-I-I-It was nothing," Yasuo stammered, obviously flustered, "Wait what are you even thanking me for?"

"For being here," Yi drew closer to Yasuo, his green (Brown? Blue? PURPLE?! I have no idea) eyes bearing into Yasuo's brown ones.

"H-Hey," the Unforgiven stammered flinching as he saw Yi's eyes clearly for once.

"Thanks," the Wuju Bladesman pulled Yasuo in for a quick embrace, and stood up afterward. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, its the time for the Feast," he said to a shocked Yasuo, "Perhaps we could salvage a few items."

"Uh... Oh. Yeah," Yasuo seemed to snap back to reality, "Yeah." He stood up and brushed the non-existant dirt on his pants. Just a habit. He picked up a knife just in case, and followed Yi through the forest.

The two walked in silence.

* * *

Annie, the Dark Child, was sitting alone on a rock at the stream. She hugged Teary, crying to herself. She wanted her family and her friend Amumu. "Teary, do you know where they took Amumu?" she sniffled, hugging the cloth bear, probably from Amumu's mummy wrappings. (Disgusting, but ITS FOR THE FEELS)

Teary did not respond, since Teary was a bear. "Teary, you will be Tibber's friend when we get home, right?" Annie whimpered, "Tibbers will be happy to meet a girl bear." Some reason in Annie's mind told her that Teary was a girl, a female.

A pebble crunched under a foot, and Annie whipped around to face the person she had dreaded. Zed. The Master of Shadows loomed over her, his piercing red eyes glowing. He had no mask on, revealing the old scars on his face. Two knives were in his hands, replacing the blades they once held.

Annie was too scared to speak, her emerald green eyes widened with fear. She clutched Teary, and waited for the worst. She squeezed her eyes shut, and braced herself for the agonizing pain from the knives cutting into her soft flesh.

But instead... A rough, but soft hand laid itself on Annie's head. She opened her eyes and looked to Zed. She was speechless, knowing that the soft reassuring pat on the head was from the Master of Shadows himself. But why?

"I sense great evil from you," Zed spoke, crouching down so his eyes bore into Annie's leaf green eyes, "But truly, you have a soft heart. I... I am the same. I may look, sound, and act evil, but I truly do have a soft heart."

Annie was puzzled. She had no idea what was happening, so she clutched Teary tighter. "H-hey," she said quietly, "D-Do you think I will... Die?"

Zed sighed and looked away. He stood up. "It is the decision of destiny," he said, "Stand, Annie, become a powerful girl. Stay strong, and grow up that way." With that, he began to walk off. 'And so you do not become the monster I am,' he added quietly in his head.

Annie was still puzzled by the sudden appearance, talk, and then disappearance of Zed. "What happened, Teary?" she asked the female bear.

Teary gave no reply, and a soft tear landed on the cloth bear's cheek.

* * *

Twisted Fate and Graves had reached the edge of the trees, and now were looking at the large cornucopia. Indeed, backpacks, knives, food, water, all sorts of weapons and supplies were stacked there. "They really did not lie to us," Fate muttered to himself.

"Destiny!" Fate herd Graves yell out excitedly. He saw as the Outlaw ran to the Cornucopia idiotically, and pick up his gun. "They have ye here after all, my beautiful," Graves chuckled, patting the barrel of the gun.

"I assume there's no ammo?" Fate walked so that he was standing beside Graves.

Graves snorted to himself, and cracked open Destiny. Only three shots. "At least they have something of mine," he muttered.

"Too bad they have none of my cards," Fate chuckled, "Maybe I could use Destiny and teleport outta this god-forsaken dump."

"Now ye sound like yerself," Graves noted, raising a bushy eyebrow, "Ain't nothin' seems right when yer talkin' all formal n' stuff."

"I figure it would be formal when you are just about to kill someone," a voice came from the edge of the clearing. The two whipped around to see Master Yi and Yasuo.

Seems like Yi was the one who spoke. "A pleasure to meet you two here," he chuckled, stroking his thin, long beard.

"And a pleasure to kill you," Yasuo said, his voice lowering to a growl.

Graves grabbed Destiny, and readied his gun to fire at the two. Lucky they weren't ninjas or anything, since he would have a tough time to shoot those nimble little scrubs.

Fate picked up a curved sword, extremely similar to the one Gangplank had. A wave of memories nearly froze the card master, but he readied it, and narrowed his cyan blue eyes (Idk :P)

"Lucky to meet you here as well," the four turned their heads to see Diana approaching, with Leona behind her.

A shiver went down Fate's neck, and he felt wind on his spine. He turned his head again, to see Zed, perched up at the top of the Cornucopia. His red eyes gleamed, and... He had Annie sitting on his broad shoulders. Strange duo.

"A bloodbath it seems," Zed mused, his voice deep and low. As if his words were the cue, Master Yi and Yasuo lunged forward to Twisted Fate and Graves. Diana and Leona did as well, and Zed dropped down to corner Fate and Graves.

"Looks like we're screwed, Malcolm," Fate whispered to Graves out of the corner of his mouth.

"Never wanted to die like this, especially with you, Tobias," Graves growled back.

"Tobias," Fate mused, "Haven't heard that name in a long time."

"See you on the other side," the two spoke in unison, towards their attackers as well as each other.

They both waited for the cold blades to strike them, to feel agonizing pain during that. The two had endured long hardships together, and they were going to die together, as comrades, not enemies.

"Hello? Hello, hello?" an ominous voice rang through the arena.


	13. Chapter 12- Viktor

Immediately, the champions froze in mid strike, their blades a few inches away from Twisted Fate and Graves. They all simultaneously looked to the clear blue sky.

"Ah!" came the voice again, "Hello champions that have survived this long. I am Viktor." Confusion rippled through the eight remaining champions.

"You must be wondering, what am I, doing here?" Viktor seemed to read their minds, "Well, I have come to rescue you thats what. With the help of Zac and Heimerdinger (The Donger), we have infiltrated the Creator's control room, and that is where we are broadcasting this message to you."

"It will take a few days for us to destroy everything in this arena, and to let you guys leave," Viktor continued, "Most of the unnecessary controls were destroyed by a certain genius scientist's particular deathray. Cough. Me, and we will be retrieving you in a few day's time."

The tributes were silent. "The nine of you have done an extremely good job, for you have survived this long," Viktor said, "Although we are guilty to have killed our fellow champions, but me and my fellow friends and the remaining champions have destroyed the evidence of the Districts, and the Creators. They await your return."

Then, Master Yi noticed something. "Viktor," he called to the sky, "You can hear us, right?"

"Yes, I can," Viktor's voice rang through the arena, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes," Yi said, "You said nine were still alive. There are only eight here. Was it just a mistake?"

"No, of course not," Viktor scoffed, "I, the famous scientist, does not make mistakes. Alas, the last one is nearly dead, suffering with a lost leg, but she is still here. Caitlyn is still alive." The eight other tributes were shocked.

"But in a few days time, she'll be dead, right?" Diana noted, "What happened to the champions who died?"

"Ah, about that." There was a pause. "The champions that were killed, from the beginning, Katarina, to the last, Riven, are safe, do not worry."

"How? We killed them," Yasuo said, bitterly.

"It is a simple thing, something I have spent a whole day researching," Viktor replied, "When you all joined the league, the summoners implanted what is called a League Binding within you. When you 'die', the League Binding traps your soul in the body, so you are technically not dead, just in a coma. A deep coma until the wounds on your body are healed."

"It is a difficult task, but Akali has already awoken, probably due to her many months of training, and is helping with the tasks."

Fate exchanged a glance with Graves. The two knew that they were the ones who killed Akali, and wondered how she would get her revenge. Both of them shivered at a few thoughts.

"Do not worry, for the League of Game, is completely destroyed."


	14. Epilogue- The Big Reveal

When Viktor's voice died away, the champions stood there, surprise on their faces. Relief, happiness, and unmasked joy was on their faces, except for Zed. The Master of Shadows had a small smile, but he did nothing else.

"That was good! Extremely well done!" Janna's voice cut in, "Well done everyone!" The champions sighed, and everyone joined in the "Cornucopia". From Katarina, Ezreal, Wukong, Talon, Malzahar, Miss Fortune, Amumu, Ekko, Jinx, Caitlyn, Vi, Riven, Evelynn (who cast a dirty look to Twisted Fate), Akali, Shen. And even the backstage group/actors, Lux, Viktor, and Sona, who was playing the music in the background. Heimerdinger with the lights and such, Garen as one of the boys in the beginning at the Reaping, and many others who joined them. (Jarvin IV, Xin Zao, Shyvanna, etc.)

"Never, are we going to do a show like that again," Graves grumbled.

"Dinner at Gragas's place!" Janna yelled, "Its on me! Cheers for a movie well done."


End file.
